Only For You
Lyrics |-|Romanization= jeil joeun oseul goreugo saero sadun hyangsu ppurigo yeoyu inneun shigane gibun joge chulbalhae na eolma humyeon dochakal kkeoya dallineun cha ane heureuneun eumage shimjangdo matchweo chumchugo jigeum neoneun eodinde cheoncheonhi junbihae ttak matchweo neoye gyeoteuro (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby sarangseureon maeil soge gadeukan seollem seollem Only for you hamkke haneun geonmada hamkke ganeun gonmada Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you ne mamsogeseo na malgon jiweo han beonppunin unmyeongcheoreom neon naman mideo sarange puk ppajeobeorin nal bwa neul hemaewatteon dabeul chajeun geot gata ni yeope nal bureoweohae Everybody (Everybody) neoegen bihal su eopseo Nobody (Nobody) nareul chaeun i neukkimdo nae shimjang tteollimkkaji All for you (That’s right) beonjineun useume seuchineun hyanggie meorineun adeukaejigo oneulttara shimhane wae geuri yeppeunde neo ttaeme sumi gappawa (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby sarangseureon maeil soge gadeukan seollem seollem Only for you hamkke haneun geonmada hamkke ganeun gonmada Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you naega deo jalhalkke I’m in love hanabuteo yeolkkaji nae modeun ge neoye geu nune mame mame deuldorok Oh Uh dalkomhage pyeongbeomhage shijakan yeonae Let’s go now (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby sarangseureon maeil soge gadeukan seollem seollem Only for you hamkke haneun geonmada hamkke ganeun gonmada Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you Baby baby sarangseureon maeil soge gadeukan seollem seollem Only for you hamkke haneun geonmada hamkke ganeun gonmada Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you |-|Korean= 제일 좋은 옷을 고르고 새로 사둔 향수 뿌리고 여유 있는 시간에 기분 좋게 출발해 나 얼마 후면 도착할 거야 달리는 차 안에 흐르는 음악에 심장도 맞춰 춤추고 지금 너는 어딘데 천천히 준비해 딱 맞춰 너의 곁으로 (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby 사랑스런 매일 속에 가득한 설렘 설렘 Only for you 함께 하는 것마다 함께 가는 곳마다 Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you 네 맘속에서 나 말곤 지워 한 번뿐인 운명처럼 넌 나만 믿어 사랑에 푹 빠져버린 날 봐 늘 헤매왔던 답을 찾은 것 같아 니 옆의 날 부러워해 Everybody (Everybody) 너에겐 비할 수 없어 Nobody (Nobody) 나를 채운 이 느낌도 내 심장 떨림까지 All for you (That’s right) 번지는 웃음에 스치는 향기에 머리는 아득해지고 오늘따라 심하네 왜 그리 예쁜데 너 땜에 숨이 가빠와 (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby 사랑스런 매일 속에 가득한 설렘 설렘 Only for you 함께 하는 것마다 함께 가는 곳마다 Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you 내가 더 잘할게 I’m in love 하나부터 열까지 내 모든 게 너의 그 눈에 맘에 맘에 들도록 Oh Uh 달콤하게 평범하게 시작한 연애 Let’s go now (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby 사랑스런 매일 속에 가득한 설렘 설렘 Only for you 함께 하는 것마다 함께 가는 곳마다 Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you Baby baby 사랑스런 매일 속에 가득한 설렘 설렘 Only for you 함께 하는 것마다 함께 가는 곳마다 Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you |-|English= I put on my best outfit Put on my new cologne On this relaxing day I’ll head out in a good mood I’ll be there not too long In the running car The music is playing And my heart is dancing along Where are you? Take your time getting ready I’ll go to you just in time (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby, in each loving day Fluttering feelings fill up, only for you Everything we do together, every place we go together Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you Erase anyone who isn’t me from your heart Only believe in me like destiny Look at me, fallen so deeply in love Feels like I finally found my answer Everyone is jealous of me, next to you (everybody everybody) Can’t compare with you (nobody nobody) This feeling that fills me Even the trembling of my heart, all for you (that’s right) The spreading smiles The passing scents Make my head feel dizzy It’s more serious today Why are you so pretty? I can’t breathe because of you (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby, in each loving day Fluttering feelings fill up, only for you Everything we do together, every place we go together Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you I’ll be better, I’m in love From A to Z So that all of me Will be pleasing to your eyes and heart Uh sweetly, an ordinary love has started Let’s go now (Baby baby I’ll go) Baby baby, in each loving day Fluttering feelings fill up, only for you Everything we do together, every place we go together Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you Baby baby, in each loving day Fluttering feelings fill up, only for you Everything we do together, every place we go together Baby baby, baby, baby, It’s only for you Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs